In the world of custom cigars, it has become increasingly popular to remove the thick outer leaf, or “wrapper,” of a cigar and repurpose it for rolling a personalized blend. To remove the wrapper of a cigar by hand, a cigar enthusiast must either unroll the wrapper or cut the wrapper to remove it. Because unrolling the wrapper is a painstaking process, most enthusiasts elect to slice down the length of the cigar. With the wrapper sliced open, the enthusiast can remove the filler leaves and make room for their personalized blend.
The term “cigar” is intended to be used broadly throughout this disclosure, and can encompass any tobacco-based item intended to be smoked. This includes, for example, cigars, cigarillos, and cigarettes. As used herein, the term “cigar” can encompass any smoking product with an outer leaf, wrapper, or cover that can be removed and reused as part of a custom cigar.
Traditional methods for splitting a cigar can be inaccurate and downright dangerous. One example is using a razor blade or box cutter to split the cigar. These methods produce inconsistent cuts, occasionally ruin a cigar wrapper by cutting too deep (thereby cutting the wrapper twice), and most importantly, risk injury to the cigar enthusiast.
Solutions to the traditional methods have proved unsatisfactory. For example, some solutions require a standalone device for splitting cigars. While these devices adequately split a cigar, they require a cigar enthusiast to purchase, store, and potentially carry around an additional device that only has one purpose. This adds cost as well as complexity, by introducing a device that is inconvenient to store or carry.
As a result, a need exists for a device that accurately and safely splits cigars without forcing a cigar enthusiast to purchase and carry a standalone device. Because a cigar enthusiast must use a lighter to light their cigar, combination lighter and cigar splitter would satisfy the enthusiast's need for purchasing and utilizing fewer devices in the process of rolling custom cigars.